dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Style Guidelines
These are a generally-accepted set of guidelines to follow when creating or editing pages. These are by no means strict, and are only meant to be guidelines rather than rules. Location Pages When creating a Location, it's generally accepted that you have: *A brief description of the location at the start of the page. This should be 1 to 3 paragraphs. *An image of the location in the upper right corner. *Following this is a section for Training Slots, if any. Following the training slots are generally the battle slots, if any. *When posting a battle, use Heading 2 to create a new section immediately below the battle slots. Use Heading 3 for the rest of the battle, as described in the Battles section on this page. *Following any training and battle slots are the roleplays themselves. To create a new roleplay, use Heading 2 to create your own section. Heading 3 can be used to create different sections, if so desired. *Additionally, proper categories must be added. Categories Proper categorization for a Location Page is as such: *The Locations Category. *The appropriate Category for the location: Earth, Space, Planet Namek, or Other World. **Any custom locations that are not in Other World, Earth, or Planet Namek use the Space Category. *If it is an RP Area, the RP Areas Category, alongside the Earth RP Areas, Space RP Areas, Namek RP Areas, or Other World RP Areas, whichever is appropriate. *If it is a Battle Ground, the Battle Grounds Category, alongside the Earth Battle Grounds, Space Battle Grounds, Namek Battle Grounds, or Other World Battle Grounds, whichever is appropriate. *If it is a Training Ground, the Training Grounds Category, alongside the Earth Training Grounds, Space Training Grounds, Namek Training Grounds, or Other World Training Grounds, whichever is appropriate. Additionally, a Category should have a short description around 1-3 paragraphs in length. Battle Setup and Stats Generally, a battle will look like this: Your Name Here *Health: *Barriers: *Speed: *Strength: *Stamina: *Damage Resistance: *Equipment: *Effects: *Signatures: Opponent Name Here *Health: *Barriers: *Speed: *Strength: *Stamina: *Damage Resistance: *Equipment: *Effects: *Signatures: Fight! *Battle Conditions: *Turn Order: Barriers and Damage Resistance can be excluded if there is none. To differentiate between your Base Stats, which are affected by racial transformations, and your Adjusted Stats, post your Adjusted Stats in brackets next to your Base Stats. When updating your stats to account for racial transformations, update your Base Stats, NOT your adjusted stats. When posting Equipment and Effects, place the effect of the equipment in question in square brackets, So, alongside duration, if applicable. If a signature transformation is active, specify so in square brackets, like so: ACTIVE For battle conditions, list all active battle conditions sequentially, ex. "Battle Conditions: HP to 1" Userpages Userpages can be styled any way you like, but typically they will take this form: *An introduction. *A playercard. This generally goes under another of the characters' sections, for use with Section Edit. *Personality. This is generally at the top of your character. *Skills, abilities, and transformations, alongside any effects they have (ex. stats gained from transformations, what tier attacks are, etc.) *Inventory, with items neatly formatted with bullet points, alongside quantity of items and, if any, consumed items. *Backstory. *Optionally, Appearance, if anything is notable outside of any provided picture. *Achievements. *Optionally, a combat log. Category:Guidelines Category:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki